Earpieces are devices that can be worn by a user to listen to sound from an audio signal source (e.g., a mobile device, a personal music player, a computer, a tablet) Some earpieces can substantially or completely block an entrance to the ear(s) on which they are worn. In-ear earbuds, for example, may be designed to be at least partially positioned within the ear canal. Over-ear headphones may be designed to be worn over the entire outer portion of the ear (i.e., the pinna). These so-called occluding earpieces can attenuate sounds coming from around a user.